Brother Werewolf
by Xandria Nirvana
Summary: [COMPLETE]Remus Lupin only wanted someone to care. James Potter wanted a brother. When they both get there wish what happens? (they all ready new each other from Hogwarts)


12-year-old Remus Lupin sat in the most comfortable chair in the waiting room of the small wizard/muggle orphanage. Technology speaking it was his home, though after 2 years of Hogwarts the castle was far more a home than the orphanage ever would be. Especially sense he had the best friends in the world, they had found out he was a werewolf over Christmas, of there second year (the previous one it had only been 7 months ago) and he hadn't told them that his parents had left him in the steps of a random house with a note or that the people who had found him had sent him to an orphanage and that the orphanages of Britain and a few in Ireland had tossed him one to the next one with out so much as a second thought, he was used to it and didn't care any more he new he would never be adopted. After all who adopted a monster?

He quickly scrambled of his seat as another couple came in. If he had looked at them properly instead of scurrying in to a corner he might have recognized them from kings cross. No one seemed to realize he was there and he took the opportunity to run out side and in to the back woods were he could read with out the other wizard kids teasing him for being a werewolf and the muggle kids teasing him for thinking he was a werewolf. It was rather horrid but by this time next month he would be at a new orphanage with new kids to tease him. He was glad for Hogwarts though he only had to spend 2 out of 12 months away from the castle and his amazing friends. Thinking of his friends he decided to write to them. He just happened to have a muggle pen and some parchment in his pocket.

Dear James (and Sirius if your there yet)

Having a good summer? I am, I've been reading (shut up Sirius I know your laughing) and I've finished all my homework all ready (again shut up Sirius) (a/n who hear doesn't like chocolate ice cream in summer when its hot out and some one brings it to room and you never have to leave the computer (just ignore me and my weird ness)) other than that its really quite boring. I'm out in the middle of the forest now cant wait to see you guys

Remus

Humming softly, he folded the letter and tied it to the leg of the barn owl that had come at his hum. He supposed he should head back dinner would be in a few minutes and there were no house elves to steal food from hear. He would only read for a few more minutes he thought to himself and buried his nose in his book.

AT THE POTTERS

"Ok James we'll be back in a few hours you and Sirius are not allowed to cook, do any thing that involves fire, water, food, flying, your invisibility cloak, any loud noises or any thing the muggles might find odd. Do you understand?"

"But mum what are we supposed to do you just band every thing fun."

"You can set up you brothers room for him I was planning on doing it when I got home but it might make him feel more at home to have it ready when we bring him in and NO PRANKS is that understood"

"Yes mum"

"All right have fun"

James and Sirius headed upstairs to the guest bedroom that they were going to make in to James' brothers room. It was terribly bland. Red walls and carpet with a matching bedspread and curtains that framed the large window seat. But they're where no decorations of any kind accept the silver mirror on one wall.

"One word James. Quidditch" and they got started and by the time they were done it was perfect for any one the Potters brought home. With a bookcase in one corner and posters every were else the two boys were very pleased with there work.

"James you've got an owl, and I don't recognize it" James had been successful in getting the letter from the owl before it went flying of but only just. "Whose it from Jamey"

"Never ever ever call me Jamey and it's from Remus"

"All right Jamey what's it say" James and Sirius read Remus' letter "he must be really bored. We should write and tell him about your new brother. Have him over to meet the lucky guy" so they wrote Remus a letter.

Dear Remus

We have not read any thing. Nor do we plan to and we have not done any of are homework. Nor do we plan to. But I am getting a new brother my parents went to an orphanage just out side of London (can't remember the name) to get me a brother who is my age very exiting. Sirius and I set up a room for him and every thing. See you on the express. If you cant come visit. Ta ta

Sirius and James

Giving the letter to James' owl they watched her fly away before turning to each other.

"What now? We still have almost an hour before your parents get home"

And you do not want to know what they did in the next hour (they are only second years)

THE ORPHANAGE

Mr. and Miss. Potter had arrived at the orphanage with no problems and were now looking at the files for 12-13 year old boys.

"Is there any thing else you are looking for we can see if we can narrow it down for you?"

"Well a good sense of humor," at her words several of the files disappeared of the desk "smart," more files disappeared "who reads." now there where only two files left.

Art Penionton

Age: 13

Height: 5'5"

Eyes: green

Hair: blond

Hobbies: reading, Tree climbing

Allergies: apples, pine needles

Special ailments: N/A

And

Remus Lupin

Age: 12

Height: 4'9"

Eyes: honey suckle

Hair: light brown

Hobbies: reading, writing, learning, pranking

Allergies: Shellfish, broccoli, silver

Special ailments: werewolf

Before they had even a second to think about it the women had whisked up Remus' file and put it back in the file cabinet "I'll just get these in order and you can take Art home with you.

"Who said we were adopting Art. I think just to show you that some people do care we will adopt Remus!" the head of the orphanage gaped at Miss. Potter.

"You must be joking" 'why was she arguing she could get the beast of her hands legally and with out the paper work of sending him on' "well at lest meet him first" when Miss. Potter nodes, She went and stuck her head out the door "Remus Lupin. You monster get in here NOW" Miss. Potter decided then and there that they would be bringing Remus home with them that night. A small boy, short and skinny with a book tucked under one arm and an owl perched on his shoulder came scampering in to the room.

"What ever it is I didn't do it I've been out in the woods all day reading" he said this all very fast and Miss. Potter got the impression that he was blamed for ever thing that ever went wrong. Before the matron could say any thing she bent down in front of the boy.

"My name is Gwen and this is my husband Harry. Would you like to come home with us Remus?" the boy looked up at her in wonder she had to be kidding. No one wanted a werewolf even as a whipping boy or something it wasn't worth the trouble.

"I would very much. But you don't want me, I'm more trouble than I'm worth."

"Of course you aren't. Remus, you are coming home with us and that is that. Run and get your things now. We'll we sort out the details. When the boys face split in to a grin she new she had done a good thing. Turning to the matron to sort out the details she was positively beaming and ten minutes later Remus came in to the room dragging a heavy Hogwarts trunk. Harry hurried forward to help him and they took the train through London to their house in the country. "I wonder what the boys did to your room?" at the surprised look Remus gave her she laughed. "We have another boy he's almost a year older than you and he has his best friend over. They tend to get in to lots of mischief. I just hope they didn't blow any thing up." After getting Remus settled in his new room she went to talk to James and Sirius. "James, Sirius are you in there?"

"Mum, where's my new brother? Is he nice? Dose he have a sense of humor? Is he smart? Dose he like pranks?"

"Slow down James. Can I come in?"

"He looked over his shoulder at his room as if looking to make sure nothing incriminating were showing. "Yeah sure don't mind the fireworks."

Sitting down Miss. Potter took a deep breath. "Now James I raised you to not have any predigests against people for things they cant help and I know you don't because I've seem the way you treat people. But this is a little different you little brother, don't worry dear only by a year, he's a werewolf" she had been expecting a lot of things but what happened was not one of them.

"So? Is he nice? Dose he have a sense of humor? Is he smart? Dose he like pranks?"

"So you two don't mind at all"

"Of course not mum. Can we meet him now?"

"Yes you can. I dare say you know were his room is."

"I hope he likes Quidditch."

"He loves his room James." but James didn't hear her he was running down the hall.

Remus was nervous Gwen had another son and she was going to tell him. Would he ridicule Remus like the other boys at the orphanage? It would be too much to hope for to be accepted by him there were only so many people like James and Sirius and even Peter. Closing his eyes and facing the wall he hoped and hoped that this boy (whose name he didn't know) wouldn't hurt him. Just than an owl swooped through the open window it was James' owl pulling the letter open he petted the owl on the head. And then a voice from the doorway.

"That's my owl are you reading my mail" the voice said suspiciously

"This is not you owl this is my best friends owl and I have no desire to read your mail." he had not turned around in stead just wrote a quick note back to James and sent the owl out the window. But to every ones greatest surprise the owl just turned around and came back in. "What's the matter Ebony" Remus said petting the owls head "don't you want to go back to James?"

"Ha. It is my owl you've been reading my mail." Finely turning around to yell at this boy who was being such an idiot. His jaw dropped.

"James, Sirius" he stuttered, what were they doing here.

"REMUS" they said in surprise and than jumped on him and hugged him. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were an orphan. You didn't think we would abandon you did you? Because I swear we have been over this before."

"I don't really know. But I had to have some secrets. Plus than you would want to know how it happened and I don't want to go in to it."

"If you don't want to tell us you don't have to. Come on lets go get breakfast."

"Siri its almost dinner time."

"Haven't you ever heard of breakfast for dinner?"

A/N I am not proud of this at all it seems horrible and I cant even see it any way hope you enjoyed it if you want to read a better story with basically the same plot I got the idea from a story called helping Remus its very very good and I recommend it.


End file.
